Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. Ho capito, ma sinceramente preferirei evitare di mescolare le categorie perchè anche se è logico così lasciamo le informazioni "implicite", cosa che se un utente non è familiare con la serie non è detto che riesca a dedurle (in fondo alcuni si avvicinano a One Piece solo adesso). In fondo non ci guadagnamo nulla nel risparimare le categorie negli articoli, lasciandole esplicite rimane più chiaro. Cmq si vede caso per caso, non voglio fare nessuna regola a riguardo. Per la provenienza, non mi convince allora molto la cosa del "quanto più in là si sono spinti", intendo dire che praticamente solo delle supernove vediamo il loro viaggio verso Raftel, altri pirati invece bazzicano nei stessi mari, così come i civili non si muovono o i marines girano un po' da per tutto. A questo punto tanto vale segnare tutti i posti dove un personaggio è stato o qualcosa di simile. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Significato Allora forse stiamo intendendo l'uso del significato in maniera diversa... io il campo del significato lo intendo come significato sempre del nome giapponese, perchè sarebbe il campo corrispondente a quando viene scritto "letterlamente:" dopo aver messo kanji e romanji. Quindi che il nome del frutto adattato sia giapponese, inglese o italiano mi riferirei sempre al significato del nome giapponese, ad esempio nel caso del Foco Foco, Mera Mera è l'onomatopea delle fiamme. Per i frutti inglese non so se è il caso di aggiungere il significato della parola inglese (anche se mi sembra evidente in alcuni casi), ma nel caso volessimo aggiungerlo lo metterei nelle curiosità così come facciamo normalmente negli articoli. Template galleria Credo di aver completato il template galleria, un template che servirà per creare le gallerie dei personaggi. Adesso noi per le gallerie facciamo semplicemente delle tabelle, ti spiego quali vantaggi secondo me ha usare un template come quello che ho fatto: * Semplicità nella modifica: mentre adesso bisogna costruire la tabella tenendo conto che ci possono essere massimo 5 colonne e nel caso si volesse cambiare ordine bisogna spostare sia immagine che didascalia (ed eventualmente far slittare le altre), con il template gli elementi sono inseriti in ordine ed in blocco. Se vedi o vedrai che se volessi spostare un elemento ti basterà spostare le parti "Galleria-cella". * Link utili: come per i template di navigazione ho aggiunto i link in alto a sinistra per facilitare il recupero del template, inoltre passando con il mouse sulle immagini comparirà un piccolo link all'immagine stessa così aggiornare le immagini non sarà più una menata pazzesca. * Uniformità di stile: essendoci un template padre, sarà facile cambiare o aggiornare lo stile per tutte le tabelle. Cosa ne pensi? Se sei d'accordo procederei all'aggiornamento dei vecchi template. Per il template galleria, l'ho fatto perchè ritenevo fosse più agevole con quel template, per il fatto di copiare dalla wiki inglese ritengo che in realtà ci sia meno lavoro che copiare la tabella intera, ti spiego perché: anche quando copiamo quelli inglese dobbiamo cambiare il nome dei file e i nomi stessi, nonché togliere codici inutili (quello di solito lo faccio io), usando il template che ho fatto devi copiare un modello e compilarlo inserendo i nomi dei file e le didascalie, ad esempio per aggiungere Rufy devi aggiungere questo codice: | Quindi non si copierebbero proprio più i template inglese, ma semplicemente si caricherebbero solo le immagini, forse si risparmia anche tempo. In ogni caso, lasciami poi compilare le documentazioni, fare ancora qualche esempio prima, poi ne riparleremo. Se vedo che si lavora meglio così lo propongo anche sulla wiki inglese. Per il tuo errore, mi diresti la tua versione di firefox? La trovi da qualche parte nel menu sotto "aiuto" ed "informazioni su firefox". Suppongo tu non stia usando alcun codice personale (CSS/JS) su questa wiki o globalmente... cmq quell'errore è comparso solo dopo le ultime modifiche che ho fatto io giusto? Il template è fatto per lo più, basta che compili i campi e lasci vuoti gli altri, aggiunge automaticamente la categoria e l'immagine come il profilo del capitolo. Il template scroll box direi che è inutile, perché in realtà andrebbero usate le tabelle dei personaggi (infatti i nuovi episodi hanno quelle, e lo stanno sostituendo anche sulla wiki inglese), in ogni caso puoi semplicemente copiare la lista così com'è, o racchiuderla manualmente tra * lista (è questo in realtà il template). A proposito delle tabelle personaggi, le ho semplificate ulteriormente: adesso basta che crei una tabella con la classe "TabellaPersonaggi" e stai attento a fare i titoli con il ! invece che con il |, (guarda una pagina di un capitolo). Per il template dei fatti correnti, poi lo faccio, ma come facciamo con le pagine che non esistono? Non credo riusciremo a stare dietro sia all'anime che al manga. Poi se lo fai per "pubblicizzare" posso postare i link su facebook ad esempio. Per il tuo problema, ti ho spiegato come vedere la tua versione, ma puoi semplicemente scaricare l'ultima! Per il template, si ero d'accordo, solo ero perplesso come te sul fatto che per la parte giapponese non avevamo nessu articolo pronto, ma se facciamo solo l'ultimo episodio italiano allora direi che si puo' fare (se vuoi semplicemente pubblicizzare l'ultimo episodio, posso farlo anche solo da facebook). Per la storia del One Piece (tesoro) io penso sia giusto creare in futuro le pagine relative alla serie stessa, ma siccome avrebbero i suffissi per distinguerli dal tesoro, si puo' anche tenere la pagina del tesoro come One Piece semplice. Sto avendo dei problemi del pc per cui non so se riusciro' a connettermi prossimamente. Ah l'hai poi vista la spotlight? ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Episodi Ok inizio a spiegarti cosa sto facendo: pian piano sto completando Episodi e film, come puoi vedere sto seguendo l'organizzazione della pagina inglese, ma usando uno stile più vicino a quello di wikipedia. Non uso un colore per saga come wikipedia, ma piuttosto un colore per tipo di episodio come nella wiki inglese (e per riflesso aggiungerei lo stesso schema colore alle rispettive pagine di episodi quando le avremo). Siccome aggiorno spesso i codici, potresti aver bisogno di fare quel trucchetto di pulire la cache per vedere i risultati. Le tabelle all'inizio, le aggiornerei alla fine, perchè fungono da indice per cui devono avere lo stesso nome usato per le saghe. A proposito di nomi, le minisaghe sono chiamate in modi differenti in wikipedia e nella wiki inglese, io uso il nome che mi pare più congeniale, ma se volessi cambiarli fai pure (ricordati allora di aggiornare anche quelli delle tabelle allora) e non usare wikicode nei titoli delle saghe (altrimenti non credo che i link nelle tabelle funzioneranno). Poi ti proporrei di aggiungere il titolo tradotto nel profilo episodio (sono nelle pagine degli episodi), visto che tanto possiamo copiarlo da wikipedia, perchè molte volte il titolo italiano lascia a desiderare e quello originale è più interessante. Categorie Vorrei creare la categoria Manga che conterrà Capitoli e SBS (ed in futuro le pagine su databook, magari visto che ci siamo facciamo già la categoria SBS) e la categoria anime che conterrà episodi, musiche e la futura categoria dei film. Dimmi se sei d'accordo. Beh adesso non abbiamo tempo per farlo, ma in futuro mi sembrava scontato che avremmo avuto le pagine delle SBS (quelle attirerebbero un sacco di visitatori, se magari si registra qualche utente volenteroso potremmo dargli quel compito), allora in seguito farò le categoria, solo una domanda: la pagina episodi e film io la metterei in "Anime" invece che "episodi" siccome la pagina riguarda anche anche i film e tutto il resto. Si dovrò in futuro riorganizzare quel template meglio, cmq è strano che incasini tutto solo in monobook... va be' poi ci darò un'occhiata. Per Urouge io non saprei dove viene detto che viene da Skypiea, siccome sulla wiki inglese dicono così, ho segnalato la cosa come da verificare. L'unica fonte possibile che mi viene in mente è l'ultimo databook, ma non ho modo di verificarlo. Ah ma è perché in oasis la pagina è più alta per cui c'è paradossalmente più spazio... va be vedo un attimo di riorganizzarla. Mi dispiace rovinarti il divertimento, ma ci sta anche che gli utenti anonimi non si accorgano neanche che gli lasci un messaggio (l'ip può cambiare e certe volte non ricevono le notifiche)... per cui è probabile che parli da solo! Cmq è bene lasciargli cmq un messaggio. L'ho trovata sul sito One Piece .it-home page, se digiti one piece su google sarà tra i primi risultati, successivamente guarda la terza o quarta pagina, è un buon sito (a mio parere).The d. master 17:10, mag 22, 2012 (UTC) Mi dispiace ma non sò come si fanno i link, ma per 3°/4° pag intendo quella delle news. cambiando argomento non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando nel secondo messaggio.The d. master 17:24, mag 22, 2012 (UTC) L'ha preso da qui che a loro volta l'hann preso da qui. solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Rinominate le varie sezioni. Per quanto riguarda la tua proposta non sono d'accordo, mi spiego: penso che generalmente dovremmo mantenere uno stesso criterio e fondere tutti i luoghi di un isola nella pagina dell'isola stesso non mi piace molto perché rende la pagina un po' troppo confusionale ma anche per una questione di "categorizzazione", cioè perchè se abbiamo una categoria di "città e villaggi" allora mi aspetterei di trovarci dentro tutte le città e villaggi, e non solo alcuni perchè gli altri sono fusi in altre pagine. Forse si potrebbe considerare la cosa per corbo e il bosco di mezzo, ma per i luoghi specifici preferirei di no. Cmq a tal proposito ti volevo già proporre di creare le categorie per le isole che contengono più luoghi (solo per quelle), in modo da raggruppare i luoghi che si trovano assieme (ad esempio nel nostro caso "Isola Dawn" o "Luoghi dell'isola Dawn" non so). Episodi e saghe Secondo dato che l'unico problema è la lunghezza della storia, mi sembra più semplice fare la scheda analogamente a come facciamo le schede per i personaggi. Cmq si può vedere un attimo meglio mentre si fa la pagina. Se tu fai la pagina delle saghe, allora magari io potrei fare le pagine delle miniavventure, dato che ho One Piece green e quindi tutti i nomi ufficiali (solo che mancano le cover, magari carico anche quelle). Per la pagina guida guarda che l'ho già fatta da molto tempo! Non basta quello che ho scritto qui? La ragione per cui i nuovi utenti sbagliano è che con la nuova skin ci sono pulsanti alternativi con cui caricare file che bypassano completamente quella pagina, per cui non vedono neanche le indicazioni, avevo aggiunto un codice che reindirizzava i collegamenti di tutti questi pulsanti in quella pagina, ma rimaneva ancora un pulsante nell'editor, questo poi carica direttamente il file mentre modifichi la pagina senza neanche chiederti che nome dargli (quindi lascia il nome del file), quindi certe volte non potevamo biasimarli se sbagliavano, cmq penso di aver aggiunto un codice che nasconda quel pulsante così non dovrebbero esserci più problemi... a sto punto se uno vuole carica un file deve andare per forza in quella pagina, quindi ho legge le indicazioni o è un citrullo. Un'altra cosa: io ho creato le "minisaghe" nella lista di episodi seguendo l'organizzazione di wikipedia, basandosi sui luoghi dove erano piuttosto che saghe "tematiche", perchè in quel modo era più specifico, ma si fa presto a cambiare. Poi ti proporrei di fare le categorie relative: * One Piece ** Saghe di One Piece *** Saga del mare orientale *** Saga dell'ingresso della Rotta Maggiore *** ecc. Con le minisaghe dentro alle categorie. Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Per i redirect, se il link non è per una parte di un articolo (ad esempio la storia di un personaggio) ma di un argomento "unito" ad altri in una pagina più ampia, sarebbe meglio usare il redirect. Ti faccio un esempio, tempo fa il redirect Luna puntava alla sezione "Warth fatato" di Warth, poi è stata creata la pagina "luna". Capisci che se dal principio tutte i link a luna sarebbero stati "corretti" li avremmo persi tutti, nel senso che erano intesi per puntare a quello che allora stava per "luna" che poi è stato cambiato, per cui avremmo dovuto andare a caccia di quei link per correggerli. Per questo sarebbe meglio usare i redirect, perchè fungono da "ancore" da cui poi noi decidiamo dove il link punterà. Ti faccio un altro esempio stupido, se Kabuto adesso punta ad una sezione di Armi di Usop nel caso decidessimo di * Fare una pagina a se per kabuto. * Fare una scheda di Kabuto in armi di Usop. * Cambiare leggermente il titolo di sezione (anche una maiuscola/minuscola). Allora tutti i link adesso "corretti" sarebbero da rifare. Per cui i redirect non devi pensarli solo come strumenti per aiutare la ricerca, ma proprio come se fossero dei "template" per i link, per questo motivo tutti i link ad argomenti che non hanno una pagina propria, ma sono sezione di qualcos'altro dovrebbero usare il redirect. Per quanto riguarda i redirect per le variante di nome, invece, (Rufy, Barbabianca...) va bene correggere il link. Poi non so se ti sei accorto ma hai eliminato completamente la categoria dall'ultimo blog. Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Prova a chiedere a qualcuno dei nuovi utenti se ha voglia di correggerla... se non troviamo nessuno che ci vuole lavorare, allora se pensi sia meglio cancellarla fallo pure. Perchè le categorie che ho aggiunto ai guardiani demoniaci non vanno bene?The d. master 13:48, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Buone notizie! ; ) http://www.wikia.com/It Idea per sondaggio: quando finiamo anche Shusui possiamo fare un classico sondaggio sul quale spade di Zoro si preferisce, o l'abbiamo già fatto? Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide. Volevo proporti una cosa. Mi piacerebbe creare una wiki dedicta agli animali di One Piece. Intendo dire che avrebbe le pagine singole deidcate agli animali (le specie) di One Piece. Inoltre potrei inserire reindirizzamenti a questa wiki, nei casi in cui sia comparso un animale con il nome. Riki Manzoli 08:42, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) perchè?Riki Manzoli 09:03, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Volevo crearla perchè qui su questa wiki, esiste solo la pagina generale, che contiene solo alcune informazioni, per quanto esaurienti, mentre la mia idea era creare pagine specifiche più precise e contenenti un maggior numero di informazioni su queste creature e sui loro rapporti con la ciurma e le persone a loro collegate.Riki Manzoli 09:11, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Schemi colore A me non sembra difficile creare uno schema colore, se clicchi il pulsante ti comparirà anche il codice modello da seguire o semplicemente copia uno schema e poi modificalo. In effetti la parte "difficile" è scegliere i colori, ma se copi lo schema dalla wiki inglese basta che copi il codice colore dallo schema la, se te lo inventi io di solito apro photoshop, scelgo un colore e ne copio il codice esadecimale. Se non hai un editor di immagini che ti lasci fare ciò, puoi aprire il link "web colors" in fondo alla pagina degli schemi, dove troverai i codici di un buon campione di colori. Al massimo poi li faccio io, ma se vuoi provare... (ricordati di "pulire la cache" dopo) Non saprei... l'intera questione del regno/isola sarebbe da discuterne un attimo, visto che tendiamo ad usare il nome dell'isola rinominala pure. Per quanto riguarda alabasta sinceramente non mi piace avere "delle eccezioni", ma rimandiamo la questione a quando ci occuperemo dell'articolo. Per il dark dark alla fine serve per collegare gli articoli, quindi se sei convinto toglilo pure (togli il template anche dal dark dark). Vuol dire che mi dai il permesso di tradurre? Anche se devo comunque migliorare la grammaticaGiulio Land 11:40, giu 25, 2012 (UTC) Saghe Avrei intenzione prossimamente di creare le categorie delle saghe e minisaghe e aggiungere in esse (oltre alle pagine delle saghe stesse) i capitoli ed episodi appartenenti. Sei d'accordo? In pratica, nella saga di marineford ci entrerebbero tutti i capitoli e gli episodi rispettivo oltre alla pagina della saga stessa (quando la faremo). Sinceramente penso sia più utile avere in "Episodi" e "Capitoli" la lista completa di episodi e capitoli, cmq quello che dici te non è fattibile perché "Saga di Impel Down" ad esempio conterrebbe sia capitoli che episodi, per cui non sarebbe sottocategoria di nessuno dei due... infatti se tu guardi l'albero delle categorie le saghe sono in "Media" a fianco di "Anime" e "Manga", per cui le varie categorie di saghe sarebbero paralle alle categorie di capitoli/episodi. Per il template di navigazione saga, me lo volevo studiare un po' perchè quello inglese non mi piace molto, cmq se facessimo così forse riesco addirittura a farne uno solo invece che mille come hanno di là. Perché trattano sia dell'isola che del regno. Se preferisci rendo la categoria nascosta... preferisco avere da parte quel genere di articoli, così da trovarli subito se decidessimo di separarli. Per gli agenti, sapevo che la star comics usava il numero in lettere, ma non penso sia necessario spostare le pagine... credo che abbia fatto quella scelta perchè così almeno uno è indotto a leggere "mister one" invece che "mister uno", ma essendo un numero non mi pare un errore non scriverlo in lettere (è anche più comodo, perchè tra Mr. Thirteen e Mr. 13 preferisco il secondo)... o pensi che sia proprio il caso? Ad essere pignoli dovremmo spostarli solo che mi sembrano equivalenti le cose. Se hai voglia di farlo, fallo allora. Ti informo che Mediaset, nella sua infinita saggezza ha deciso di interrompere la prima visione di One Piece con l'episodio 508 e ricominciare tutto da capo... ovviamente loro non conoscono il concetto di "saga", perchè fare una tirata fino all'episodio 516 sarebbe impensabile per loro... Esatto, ma ripartono dall'episodio 001! Quanto odio sto vizio della mediaset... potevano arrivare almeno al 516! Bah... Quello non lo so! Non so se hai notato il fatto che abbia creato e , ma volevo assicurarti che ho sempre intenzione di creare i template di navigazione come hanno di là, solo che mi ci vorrà più tempo, ho creato questi template per dare la possibilità di muoversi fra tutti i capitoli/episodi, mentre gli altri template ti consentono di muoverti solo nella saga stessa. In realtà ho creato un codice per allargare il template alla massima larghezza possibile e inoltre la barra di scorrimento dovrebbe posizionarsi alla posizione della pagina corrente... solo che sembra esserci un problema che non fa caricare MediaWiki:Common.js/customInterface.js dove c'è il codice... indagherò ma non penso dipenda da noi. Era per mantenere lo stesso ordine e mettere il gruppo sanguigno dopo età ed altezza... poi non sono così pochi, saranno una quindicina ... lo metto nei parametri poco usati al massimo. Ciao, rieccomi abile e arruolabile. Quando vuoi ci mettiamo d'accordo per la pagina di Brook, come mi avevi accennato un paio di settimane fa. 1 of spades 09:26, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Errori Sì vedo anche io quegli errori... e credo di aver capito cosa li causa: la nostra wiki è stata recentemente aggiornata alla versione 1.19 per cui probabilmente ci sono dei conflitti fra i codici di Wikia e quelli del software base MediaWiki... ad esempio io in Speciale:UltimeModifiche non vedo più le frecciette per raggruppare le modifiche... La sezione in basso "Per saperne di più" penso sia la versione monobook della stessa sezione in Oasis (cmq questa è un aggiunta di Wiki), solo che mi stupisce che sia solo "testuale". Cmq chiederò in giro e controllerò un po' i codici, ma probabilmente dovremo solo aspettare prima che torni tutto a posto. Articoli ok Scusa se non ti ho risposto prima, ma sono un po' occupato... cmq direi che sono a favore, solo che non ho ben capito in pratica cosa faremo in futuro, poi ne discutiamo di nuovo. Io lascerei a sto punto il template articolo ok sugli articoli della settimana (magari cambiarlo in "articolo in vetrina"), visto che ha senso pubblicizzare gli articoli "interessanti", quindi levare articolo ok dagli altri e aggiungere "Questo articolo è una bozza" ai rimanenti, ho capito bene? Tra l'altro, visto che l'articolo della settimana in prima pagina non dura una settimana, non sarebbe un'idea rinominarlo in "articolo in vetrina"? Dico questo anche perchè nel caso rimanessimo senza idee in futuro potremmo fare in modo che il template mostri un articolo a caso al giorno, ma questo quando saremo a corto di idee. :Ah avevo contattato lo staff riguardo al problema degli schemi colore, visto che nel weekend non sono sempre reperibili, attendo una risposta in questi giorni, ma la cosa che mi preoccupano è che neanche l'oro sanno perchè non funzionano... speriamo. :L'errore degli schemi colore è stato corretto per oasis, ma non ancora per monobook... mi hanno detto che non capiscono cosa lo causi, quindi dovremo aspettare un po'. Cronologie No mi dispiace, per come è strutturato, non vedo il modo di farlo aggiornare automaticamente. Potremmo però magari aggiungere due/tre epsiodi alla volto in modo da doverlo aggiornare tipo una volta al mese invece che una a settimana (anche se non cambia molto). :Per questo motivo non ci devi neanche parlare con i vandali, bloccali e basta. Trattieni i tuoi impulsi omicidi e sfogati offline : ) "Don't feed the trolls"! Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. Altro Per il rank, vorrei ancora informarmi bene, ma se vuoi d'ora in poi puoi evitare di copiare quella voce (lasciala pure in bianco), se poi decideremo di eliminare completamente il parametro allora poi ci penso io con il bot. Per il template, quello funziona perché i colori sono dichiarati "manualmente" e non con uno schema. Sto comunque contattando lo staff a riguardo, per cui ti farò sapere, in ogni caso poi intendo fare un piccolo cambiamento a come funzionano gli schemi, magari potrà sistemare la cosa. Spero non ti secchi vedere tutto in bianco e nero, se la cosa tira per le lunghe allora penso ad un'altra soluzione. Ti informo che da domani sarò irreperibile per circa una settimana (non che ultimamente sia stato molto attivo) perchè vado in vacanza, potrò accedere online ancora da cellulare ma non è esattamente comodissimo. Ok vai tranquillo! Ti informa anche che ho cambiato un po' il modo di dichiarazione degli schemi colore, adesso devi aggiungere uno spazio dopo "Schema", ad esempio "Schema PiratiDiRufy". Per il problema di monobook sembra ci sia ancora, proverò a contattare lo staff per vedere se hanno notizie, ma se non mi dicono nulla allora proverò a risolvere il problema in un altro modo. Te poi dei fatti correnti dell'anime italiano metti l'ultimo episodio trasmesso o il prossimo da trasmettere? Anime ita Scusa mi avevi detto che nei fatti correnti lasci il prossimo episodio italiano, ma siccome negli altri lasciamo l'episodio/capitolo passato non avrebbe più senso fare lo stesso con l'anime italiano? SBS Ti informo che sto pensando di tradurre nel prossimo futuro le SBS (o almeno iniziare il lavoro). Siccome è un'argomento "hot" conto di aumentare la nostra visibilità. Cmq ovviamente mi dedicherò anche al resto (sebbene di solito non sono un gran editore di articoli). Taglie A proposito del paragrafo delle taglie, volevo proprio proporti di aggiungerlo ai personaggi in cui la taglia è cambiata nel tempo. Questo perché aggiornando di volta in volta le taglie mi sembra di perdere le informazioni sulle vecchie taglie. Sarebbe giusto una cronologia delle taglie nella sezione della forza e abilità, nulla più. Invece che (in passato) opterei per il testo sbarrato: * 315.000.000 * 470.000.000 Se non sbagli anche su wikipedia fanno così, volendo per i membri della flotta dei sette si potrebbe sbarrare anche l'ultima tipo 440.000.000 (sospesa) per maracare di più il fatto che sia sospesa. La sezione era per aggiungere anche una breve spiegazione se necessaria. Ho modificato un po' i profili, adesso se vuoi andare a capo basta che lo fai normalmente senza usare "br". Dopo provvederò a rimuovere i br con il bot. Ho aggiornato il template , adesso la cifra è meglio inserirla nel template stesso, in questo modo il simbolo del berry non verrà accidentalmente separato dalla cifra. Cmq funziona anche come prima. Gli schemi dovrebbero essere adesso corretti. Episodi D'oh! Allora, per gli episodi non saprei... volendo nulla ci vieta di tener traccia delle eventuale repliche (ma in questo caso opterei per un campo apposito, nel template o nella pagina). Per le cover sebbene sia sensato rimuoverle dalla categoria madre io trovavo comodo avere tutte le cover in una categoria (che non necessariamente deve essere quella) perché essendo una lista trovi subito la cover che vuoi così come vedi subito se ne manca qualcuna, quello era l'unico motivo anche se forse non è così fondamentale. Per le date delle repliche, se non vuoi aggiungerle al profilo o alla pagina, mi va bene toglierle... però ti chiederei lo stesso di registrarle da qualche parte qui sulla wiki (in una pagina personale, nella discussione del template o da un'altra parte) perchè altrimenti quelle informazioni andranno perse per sempre visto che online non sono reperibili da nessuna parte. Sembra ci sia di nuovo quel bug che, appunto, non aggiorna l'immagine correttamente. Per il momento aspettiamo, perchè il problema è stato già riportato da altri per cui lo staff dovrebbe esserne consapevole. Ti segnalo che le date delle repliche sulle pagine degli episodi sono sbagliate, stasera non c'è l'episodio 48. http://www.tv.mediaset.it/guidatv/ Ciao Meganoide, c'è qualcosa da farmi fare?Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 10:33, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) Mi sembrava di ricordare che fossse morto... se dicono che sia ancora vivo spostalo pure. Poi non so se te ne sei accorto ma sono entrato nel VSTF, per cui i vandali non avranno vita facile qui (non che l'abbiano mai avuta!), se ti imbatti in dei vandali contattami pure. Ah inoltre volevo chiederti che se per te va bene mi faresti burocrate? Così diventerei un'amministratore "ufficiale" qui. Domani lo faccio.